Ancillary Narrative 2
TITLE: Ascendant CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: Venti Failure LOGLINE:After the destruction of a planet with little intelligence a weakling becomes the ultimate being and pushes order throughout the galaxy. SHORT SYNOPSIS This is a story based upon the backstories of the group known as the Acendents. These individuals are all unique in their own ways and abilities that obtained. They were all once part of the five tribes that surround the Muesiloc. Each individual will be explained in detail on how and why they left their homelands. Some were mistreated and throw to the side and while others see a greater future for their people and chooses to take action in their on hands. The Abandors work under the Acendants which was created by a acendent named Merago. They give the Abandors the missions to keep order at the Muesiloc by overseeing the rulers that held the tournaments. Merago created the organization too further maintain order on planet Exordium. Mergo was once a weak individual growing up and his homeland was destroyed by a devastating war over racism to his people that brought them all to their knees and where soon enslaved. They were enslaved by the Nalc a planet terrorist group that consumes the energies of other planets to fuel there's. Mergo,with the help of a trusty neighbor named Robhin that he looked up and was a warrior in their home army, managed to get away safely. They both escaped in advance technology and landed on the planet Exordium. After the war that scared Mergo for life he devoted his life to obtain the greatest power too keep order in the universe. He also wanted to show with great power he will be able to keep the kind as him safe even if they were a weakling. Many years past and Mergo came across a special flower known as the Maragil. This particular flower only grows on the planet Exordium and gives massive energy to the host that is connected to it. This is also why the planet Exordium is so big and has massive energy flowing through it. Merago learned to control that power and became stronger then he could ever image. He later came across trusty partners and created the lords of the planet to control the universe with an iron hand. For him to keep order in such a huge planet he created the abandors to look over the council that keeps order at the Muesiloc. GENRE: Drama/Adventure PROTAGONIST: Mergo ANTAGONIST: The Nalc MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Robhin is Mergo's neighbor and also a warrior from within their people. He helps Mergo escape the invasion of their homeland and land on an unknown planet which we come to know as Exordium. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: Mergo's home planet known as Planet 2266 ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: Shows how the ascendant leader was curse with hate from the racism invasion of his homeland which makes him create the multi-living world known as Exordium MEDIUM:Animated Series PLATFORM: Neflix/Hulu WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: It works great in this medium for the action pace fighting and adventuring of the new world of Exordium which will catch the attention of males and females ages 21-30 which use these streaming serves the most.